smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimentio
Dimentio is a villainous sociopathic mastermind and serves as the final villain of the series. In his first appearance, Super Paper Mario, he worked for Count Bleck, but it turned out he was using Bleck so he can destroy every dimension and rebuild them in his image, but he was defeated by Mario, Peach, Tippi and Bowser. Biography Pre-Series Pir'oth Ix Saga Dimentio Saga Personality Dimentio is one of the most evil villans known to the Mario universe, wanting to destroy every single world and recreate them in his own image, not even caring about the people that live in those dimensions. He is also very manipulative, using Count Bleck's other minions, Count Bleck himself and even Mario's own brother Luigi. He also always uses the phrase Ciao (Italian for "Goodbye") before he leaves. He also uses many odd similes ("It is unexpected like a sudden windstorm in a kindergarten picnic"). Powers and Abilities Dimentio has many powers. His most known is that he can actually can control dimensions, having created his own dimension: Dimension D. He can shoot special energy orbs, make false copies of himself, create lightning bolts, teleport, become invisible, and, as his must destructive attack, create holographic boxes around his enemies, which violently explode, sending them to a place of his liking, although this ability can likely kill the victim if he wanted. In the series, he appears to have gained new abilities, such as the ability to create illusions, fire powerful blasts. He can also plant tiny Floro Sprouts into people's subconciousness. Dimentio also has good control over the Chaos Heart, being able to create the Espada and the Void with it. Dimentio can also use the Chaos Heart to enable a transformation for himself. Dimentio also appears to be a master combatant and swordsman, showing skill in battle with and without his Zanpakutō. Dimentio can also quickly determine when one of his own minions or an enemy is attempting to decieve him. Trivia *(Dimentio seems to be very similar to the Joker from the Batman franchise and Kefka Palazzo from the Final Fantasy series, all three are insane, sociopathic clowns of some sort and all three have killed numbers of people. *Dimentio and the Chaos Heart serve a similar purpose to Sõsuke Aizen and the Hõgyoku, from the Bleach series, during the events of Smash Fighters Z. **Both Dimentio and Aizen use their powerful artifacts to enduce a powerful transformation. **Both Dimentio and Aizen wield a Zanpakuto. **Both the Chaos Heart and Hõgyoku create beings, with the Chaos Heart being able to create powerful Skellobits, while the Hõgyoku could create Arrancars. **Both Dimentio and Aizen are afflicted with ten beings known as "Espadas". ***The difference between the two sets of Espadas is that Dimentio's Espadas are Skellobits while Aizen's are Arrancars. Both Espada groups are ranked from one to ten and have their own powers. **Due to Dimentio's many hidden cameos (prior to the Dimentio Saga) as well as hidden plans, he could be considered the main antagonist of the series. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Dimentio Category:Master Users